


Their greatest secret

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [5]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, Secret Relationship, crackship, frank endings beginnings, frank x ransom drysdale, short fiction, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Keeping their relationship a secret from their families
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 3





	Their greatest secret

Coming from prominent families had a lot of benefits. They never wanted for anything, they were well known, they could get a way with a lot of shit - Ransom and Frank definitely took advantage of that one - but it also came with some drawbacks and the biggest one was how both their families frowned upon same sex relationships.

So they kept their relationship a secret. Nobody suspected a thing. Frank and Ransom played it off well. They were seen with just enough girls, took home just enough so that people thought they were just fuck boys who didn’t give a damn about anyone but themselves and getting their dick wet.

But that wasn’t true. They were fuck boys but only because they wanted to keep what they had secret. If their families found out they wouldn’t approve, they would freak out, they would stop them from being together. Ransom and Frank didn’t want that. They hadn’t ever said it out loud but it was unspoken that they loved each other.

There was a thrill about sneaking around, kisses exchanged in dark corners, spending time curled in each other’s arms in a bedroom that was in the family house. There were many times that they could have been caught and in some ways they found that exciting because who wouldn’t want to be involved in a “forbidden love” affair?

So they kept their relationship a secret between them. It didn’t bother them much anyway because they didn’t need their relationship to be public to matter or be any less real.


End file.
